


Two Sentences

by horansparkle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Kinda, M/M, Narry!fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horansparkle/pseuds/horansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall going over everything he loves about Harry in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sentences

Niall was starting to wake up and he felt hot and heavy and sweaty, but as soon as he knew where he fell asleep, rather next to who he fell asleep, it wasn't that much of a problem. He didn't want to open his eyes, wanting to feel this amazing and not often happening moment. He snuggled a bit further into the broad and also very naked chest he fell asleep on, smiling to himself and just feeling so damn happy. 

Because of their busy schedules with work and family and and just life in general, this moment just felt as pure bliss. He felt the morning sun that shone through his curtains shine on his body and the clean sheets he had put on the day before were sticking against his skin, but he was simply okay with that. He felt his breathing on the top of his head and felt his chest rise and fall. He hugged his waist a bit tighter, trying to safe the feeling of having his love in his arms. Niall was just very happy for this small and intimate moment. It was rare that he woke up next to him, let alone waking up with him on their day off, so he tried to stall it for as long as he could. 

Waking up to someone was the definition of love, Niall thought. He had read somewhere that lust was Saturday night, love was Sunday morning, and he couldn't agree more with that, even thought today was a Wednesday and they didn't had sex the night before. It meant that you loved the person enough to stay, to let them see you in your most vulnerable state. He knew he talked in his sleep, and his lover would tell him what he had said in the morning. It was his subconscious talking, so when Niall mumbled tiredly he loved him, he knew it was real and that Niall was in for the long run. It made them both blush like mad. 

They were together for half a year now, not very long so they had their usual fights over small things and still were in their honeymoon phase which, according to the people around them, lasted longer than it should. They both thought it was a good thing though, and they loved that they could be, after all this time, so smitten with each other. Niall smiled at the thought. 

He could feel the body under him shuffling and he raised his head a bit to look at the boy under him. His eyes were still closed but his brows were furrowed and his smooth, but chapped lips were in a tight line. Even though his expression, he looked so peaceful, and so much younger than he actually was, and appeared to be. Niall smiled softly to himself and gave his love a kiss on his cheek. The frown didn't disappear and he peppered his face in soft and loving kisses, hoping the face of his boyfriend would contract into a smiling and peaceful one. 

Niall kissed his cheeks first, because he loved the dimples which appeared when he smiled cheekily at him. He kissed his nose, knowing he always felt so small when Niall did that to him. He kissed his forehead, where Niall always kissed him when he was upset. He kissed his temple, because Niall remembered it was the first place he kissed him. He kissed his eyelids, hoping they would open so he could see his perfect, pale green eyes which he fell in love with. And at last, he kissed his unbelievably red lips. Kissing them was a delight, and Niall always forgot the world around him as he as much as pecked his lips. He felt like floating and with a kiss from him, he felt like he could do whatever he wanted. He couldn't describe kissing Harry, because when he did his mind stopped working properly. 

When he pulled away he saw a tiny smile appear on Harry's face, and he knew the kisses woke his boyfriend up, but Harry tried to look like he was still asleep. Niall smiled and sat up a bit to really look at him. His brown hair wasn't as curly as it used to be, but now that the younger lad was asleep you could really see how long his hair was. Niall loved it, and went with his fingers through his hair. He pushed it out of his face a bit to see the smooth skin. Niall also really liked Harry's arms, the way they would always hold him and how they wrapped around his waist or shoulders. He also thought the tattoos that covered mainly his left arm really resembled Harry and that was why he liked them. He traced them with his finger, loving how a few goosebumps appeared under his touch. 

He heard Harry whimper but kept going, wanting for Harry to 'wake up'. 

He reached over to his right arm, which wasn't littered in tattoos, only having one. He loved how innocent his skin looked there, and kissed it, inch by inch. He looked up to Harry's face as he did so, and saw him still frowning, but knew that this time he was concentrating to not blurt out a whine or moan. He kept kissing his skin, until he came to reach his hands. 

Niall really, really loved his hands. He liked how their hands fitted perfectly, and when they roamed his body, he felt so protected and so loved. Every caress, every touch from Harry felt so soft and Harry touched Niall which so much tender and care. Niall kissed Harry's knuckles and traced the lines of the palm of his hand with his fingertips. He intertwined their hands and brought them to his lips to kiss them again. He let them softy rest next to his body and laid down next to the Cheshire lad. He looked at his chest. 

He loved how broad it was and how his collar bones stood out and how he was muscular but how you still could see some baby fat around his hips. Needless to say he loved every part of Harry's body. He kissed the small tattoos above his collar bones, he traced the swallow and butterfly tattoos with his fingers. He gave his collar bones little butterfly kisses and caressed his sides with his hands. He kissed him down to the small hair trail under his navel and stopped when he was met with the sheets that pooled around his hips. 

He looked up to Harry's face again and saw his eyelids open slowly. He climbed up and looked at him. Harry was beautiful, so, so beautiful. Niall thought he was so lucky that Harry could fall for a person like him. He though he himself was nothing special, but wasn't really bothered by it because he had a job and money and most importantly Harry, so nothing could bring him down. That was how he felt when he was with the brown haired lad, he felt like the world. Harry was blinking his eyes, adjusting to the light and the visual assault of his boyfriend practically beaming at him, not that he minded. He never could comprehend the way Niall looked at him, as if he was the moon and the sun and the ocean and the stars. According to him, it was Niall he was blessed with, and not the other way around. Everyday he fell more in love with his blue eyes, actually just 'blue' was not the right word because they weren't blue, it was the colour of the sea when the sun hit it, and Harry couldn't really describe it so he didn't try to. He loved his rosy cheeks and button nose and pale skin and pink thin lips that were incredibly kissable and Harry's favourite taste, and he adored Niall body because it was small but he still had some muscle and just overall the Irish lad was perfect, and he tried to remind his love everyday with small things, like bring flowers and cooking his favourite meal and watching Derby with him eventhough he really didn't like it. He did it for him because he loved him. 

He had felt Niall kissing and touching him everywhere the sheets wouldn't cover him, and he felt so loved and so special. Niall was the only one that could make him feel that way. He smiled when he felt a calloused hand caress his cheek and leaned into it, he couldn't help himself. 

It wasn't often that he could wake up next to Niall like this but when it happened, Niall always made it special, which Harry absolutely thought was the sweetest thing ever. The blonde always made him breakfast in bed, sang to him when he just woke up, told him how much he loved him when Harry pretended to still be asleep. He knew his lover was aware of him being awake but that didn't stop him, just like today. Harry loved him more than life itself. 

Harry still felt the shivers running through his body and the reasons were Niall's lips and fingertips. The blond had a constant effect on his body, which he always made fun about, but never made him feel ashamed. Another thing he loved about him. 

It wasn't only their appearances that they loved about each other. Niall was in love with the way Harry would smile about little and not funny at all jokes. How he beamed when he talked about who he had met or had seen again. How he made pictures of really weird and unimportant things, like an empty Coke bottle or his shoes. How he always wore something on or in his head, like a bandana or fedora. How he was too long for his own good and that was the reason why he was so clumsy. How he always worried about his clothes but when they were home he just walked around naked or in his boxers when it was winter. How he interacted with his family. How he always posted cryptic tweets no one could figure out and when he asked him about it just smiled and kissed him. How he loved to cook. How he always made sure Niall knew he was there, by holding his hand or standing close to him to feel his presence. 

Harry felt the same about Niall. He loved how he was with kids, especially his nephew Theo. How he always yelled at the tv but then apologized. How he always laughed, quite loudly, at literally everything. How he was always honest. How he was so thankful for everything. How he was always happy and when he was not he made sure not to be rude to others. How he softly would play the guitar and how passionate he was about it. How he always bit his nails when he was nervous. How he always wanted to cuddle. How his accent would get very strong when he was sleepy or drunk. How he would pull funny faces when Harry was a bit sad. How he always made sure Harry was okay. How he would drink pints, no matter what time. How he was with his brother. How he always made himself look like a complete idiot just to please others. 

They just plainly loved each other. Old fashioned, really invested, out of the blue, long lasting, caring and gentle, heavy and powerful, sweet and childish, overwhelming and pure, love. 

"I love you." Niall croaked as soon as he saw Harry was fully awake and looked at him with as much love as he felt. 

"I love you too." Harry honestly said, and he knew everything was alright from now on.


End file.
